LTT 7421
System Description A binary star system with activity focused around the primary white dwarf star. A large amount of gas giants support an extensive industrial and refinery economy. One gas giant is known to support life in its atmosphere. System Overview LTT 7421 A ''(white dwarf)'' * LTT 7421 A 1 (''gas giant) ** https://elite.majkl578.cz/station-icons/station-icon-outpost-25x25.png '[http://ed-galaxy.wikia.com/wiki/(LTT_7421)_Eudoxus_Dock Eudoxus Dock (outpost)]' * LTT 7421 A 2 ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 3 ''(''gas giant) ** https://elite.majkl578.cz/station-icons/station-icon-coriolis-25x25.png '[http://ed-galaxy.wikia.com/wiki/(LTT_7421)_Lukyanenko_Vision Lukyanenko Vision (station)]' * LTT 7421 A 4 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 A 4A ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 5 ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 6 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 A 6A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 6B ''(''icy body) ** https://elite.majkl578.cz/station-icons/station-icon-outpost-25x25.png '[http://ed-galaxy.wikia.com/wiki/(LTT_7421)_Fancher_Ring Fancher Ring (outpost)]' * LTT 7421 A 7 ''(''gas giant -with life) ** LTT 7421 A 7A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 7B ''(''icy body) *** https://elite.majkl578.cz/station-icons/station-icon-coriolis-25x25.png '[http://ed-galaxy.wikia.com/wiki/(LTT_7421)_Buckland_Arsenal Buckland Arsenal (colony)]' ** LTT 7421 A 7C ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 8 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 A 8A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 8B ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 8C ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 8D ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 8E ''(''icy body) *** LTT 7421 A 8EA ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 8F ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 9 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 A 9A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 9B ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 9C ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 9D ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 9E ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 A 9F ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 10 ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 A 11 ''(''icy body) '''LTT 7421 B ''(M class star)' * LTT 7421 B 1 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 B 1A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 1B ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 1C ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 1D ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 1E ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 1F ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 1G ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 B 2 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 B 2A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 2B ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 B 3 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 B 2A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 2B ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 2C ''(''icy body) * LTT 7421 B 4 ''(''gas giant) ** LTT 7421 B 4A ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 4B ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 4C ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 4D ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 4E ''(''icy body) ** LTT 7421 B 4F ''(''icy body) Factions' '''League of LTT 7421 League, a dictatorship that has declared independence from the Federation. LTT 7421 Electronic Company, a federal corporation that specialises in the manufacture of water purification systems. LTT 7421 Rats, a group of smugglers and pirates native to the system. Economy Imports > Natural fabrics, Aluminium, Polymers, Leather, Synthetic fabrics, H.E. suits Exports > Cobalt, Power generators, Water purifiers, Hydrogen fuel, Crop harvesters, Building fabricators, Food cartridges, Scrap, Limpets Category:Star Systems Category:Federation Space Category:Sol Region Category:Eravate Area